wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Pact of the Sword of Fire
The Pact of the Sword of Fire is a chivalric, mutual defense pact formed between several Imperial worlds in the Segmentum Pacificus and Western Segmentum Solar for the purpose of managing the myriad threats (primarily Chaotic in nature) that threaten the least populated and one of the more tenuously held regions of the Imperium of Man outside of the Imperium Nihilus. Its members are sworn by sacred oath to come to the aid of each other when any member comes under attack, and to enforce the will of the God-Emperor of Mankind (or the Omnissiah, according to the oaths of its Adeptus Mechanicus members) as well as to share intelligence, resources, and other aid between each other. History The Pact was initially formed as a brokered peace between the Astral Leviathans of Karthas and the Adamant Wardens of Brigg after an invasion of a world uprising in a Tzeentchian heresy was subdued by a force of Ordinators, Astral Leviathans, and Adamant Wardens during which an Astral Leviathan murdered an Adamant Warden. At the brink of war and knowing the stability of the region was in dire threat, the Legatus of the Ordinators, Ozydorax Pharseus diplomatically brokered a peace between the two and asked each to swear an oath on behalf of their chapter homeworlds to come to the aid of the other whenever asked. Joining on behalf of his own homeworld as the Lord of Azuran, Legatus Pharseus began to seek other allies within the sparsely populated and significantly threatened Segmentum Pacificus as well as the Western border regions of the sacrosanct Segmentum Sol to ensure an alliance capable of ensuring peace in the sectors of the Western reaches of the Imperium could emerge. By the time of his successor, Legatus Aureus Magus, the pact had evolved into more than a mere military alliance with the introduction of the Forge World of Ferunus and the Feudal Agri/Knight World of Tharan V. Providing foodstuffs, water, material aid, and sharing intelligence became core functions of the Pact - and the security of the alliance's worlds increased significantly as a result of the subsequent insurance to have their needs met. As more and more planets joined, the ability of the Pact to provide for its member worlds increased. Specialized astropathic relays were established to improve communications, and charters of trade for the transportation of goods between member worlds became more and more common, allowing multiple means of transport of aid and personnel between the members of the alliance. In the coming of the 42nd millennium, the Pact came to maturation. Each member world began to send delegations to meet on one of the member worlds every decade, and weekly communication occurs between each member apprising the others of their current needs, security risks, and any outstanding requests. Any wars fought against one member now necessitate the involvement of many hundreds of thousands or even millions of Guardsmen, Skitarii, Adeptus Astartes, and various support personnel. Member Worlds [[Azuran|'Azuran']] Date Joined: 817.M39 Provision: Military Force The homeworld of the Ordinators chapter, it was one of the founding member worlds of the Pact. It offers a specialized anti-chaotic and anti-warpspawn force capable of meeting various military niches filled by any Adeptus Astartes chapter as well. It is frequently engaged in patroling the Western Segmentum Pacificus with 4-5 companies of Space Marines, and is often one of the first to respond to calls for military aid. While unable to provide for the material needs of other Pact members on its own, it exerts an outsized degree of political pressure within the Azuran Sector and is capable of influencing other nearby worlds such as the Agriworld of Verus or Shrine World of Encendion to provide aid to various member planets. [[Ashimar|'Ashimar']] Date Joined: '452.M41 '''Provision: '''Manufactured Goods, Food Supplies, Military Force The most populous world of the Pact, Ashimar is a Civilized World and homeworld of the Ashimar Nova Guard regiments of the Imperial Guard, who often fight alongside their fellow Pact members throughout Segementums Pacificus and Solar. Ashimar also provides various manufactured consumer goods as well as food supplies to fellow Pact member worlds. [[Ferunus|'Ferunus]] Date Joined: 114.M41 Provision: Manufactured Military and Technological Materiel, Medical Supplies, Military Force The Forge World of Ferunus is a major manufacturer of various improved varients of existing Imperial equipment and medical goods - neural implants and bionics in particular. It synthesizes and grows many tonnes of medicines every year from within its massive biodome production facility as well as many millions of infantry weapons, vehicles, aircraft, and other supplies. Its purpose in joining is not entirely altruistic, however, as it often insists upon the member worlds of the Pact to provide it with information on archeotech and utilizes Pact world's encounters with xenos as opportunities to gather biological and technical intelligence. It cannot be said that it does not contribute its fair share, however. It often sends one or even two Macroclades of its Skitarii Legion to any major incident suffered by a Pact world, each numbering in the hundreds of thousands and carrying tremendous amounts of arcane and dangerous firepower. [[Ferrata|'Ferrata']] Date Joined: '''001.M42 '''Provision: Manufactured Military and Technological Materiel, Informational Archives, Military Force Ferrata is a Forge World of relatively low population but high industrial output, motivated to join the pact for the sake of gathering knowledge. It shares a mutualistic symbiotic relationship with Forge World Ferunus for the exchange of technical and scientific data. Dusthaven Date Joined: 060.M42 Provision: Military Force, Foodstuffs Exports The Chapter World of Dusthaven, home to the Will Breakers. The Will Breakers chose to join the Pact when it was realised by the planetary administration that even the mighty defenses of their home system might not be enough to defend them from the ever more daring efforts of Slaaneshi raiders to destroy the world. As part of the Pact they provide military force in the form of the Dusthaven Sandsnakes regiments, and supplies in the form of surplus food grown in the underground hydroponics facilities. It also offers up the empty desert spaces and nightmarish jungle between its cities as ideal training grounds for any force wishing to become more skilled in the art of extreme terrain warfare. Wars and Incidents Quotes about the Pact Category:Ashimar Category:Azuran Category:Ferunus Category:Ferrata Category:Imperial Organizations Category:Imperium Category:Pact of the Sword of Fire